Saku
by Metherlence Reverie
Summary: Sólo tienes que dejar florecer tus sentimientos Naruto, después todo se va dando solo. [SasuNaru,Narusasu e Itadei].
1. Epílogo

**Saku**

Epílogo.

A Naruto sin duda le pasaban cosas extrañas todo el tiempo. Él sólo las recibía _y ya_. Después de todo no era el tipo de persona que se tomaba tiempo para analizar las cosas, de hecho, como el mismo reconocía, no era bueno _pensando_ y era algo que Sasuke y Sakura-Chan y sobre todo Sasuke le decían todo el tiempo... pero bueno, el _teme_ tampoco era perfecto en todo, ahora mismo estaba contemplando una 'maravillosa' visión de la profunda inperfección del pelinegro, _oh sí_, y lo estaba disfrutando: el 'muy teme' se había quedado dormido en medio de un entrenamiento.

Para Naruto era curioso. Durante las miles de misiones que habían compartido desde los 12 años, nunca había visto a Sasuke dormir. Obvio, porque era él quien se dormía primero... pero creyó haber oído una vez decir al pelinegro que padecía de problemas para consiliar el sueño.

Pero bueno, para todo hay excepcción.

Naruto también se había quedado dormido, pero para la mala suerte del Uchiha, había despertado primero. Sorprendido y _con sueño_. No entendía cómo su cabeza rubia había ido a parar al hombro de Sasuke, pero estaba demasiado cómodo e incluso despierto seguía con la cabeza pegada al hombro del Uchiha.

En un ataque de curiosidad le dio por examinar el rostro de su amigo. '_Maldito teme, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan perfecto en todo?_' pensó con algo de envidía al notar cada detalle harmonioso del rostro de Sasuke. Pero debía admitir que detrás de esa _falsa envidia_, le gustaba lo que veía. Negando con la cabeza de un lado a otro se negó el reciente pensamiento.

'_A-Ahora entiendo por qué a todas les gusta._' Pensó, poniendo una cara pensante.'_Todo ese amor y él no es capaz de corresponder ni un poco a ninguna._'

Y entonces una pregunta atravesó su mente. Tal vez a los 12 años uno no es tan maduro como para andarse fijando en las niñas, pero ya a los 16 años era algo extraño que no te gustara absolutamente nadie...y el Uchiha era así, no mostraba interés en nadie. ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Cómo Naruto lo aseguraba? Tal vez al teme si le interesaba alguien...

Alguien. Alguien. Alguien...¿Quién podría ser?

La verdad, no se imaginaba al teme '_gustandole alguien'_. Era demasiado serio y perfecto, como para romper toda esa perfección y entregarse a alguien.

Pero últimamente andaba más callado y '_autista_' que antes...tal vez guardaba un secreto...o se pasaba los días enteros pensando en ese alguien y no quería ser interrumpido...tal vez ahora mismo se encontraba soñando con esa persona...¡Maldición!! Quería saber de quién se trataba!!!

- Hn.-

Naruto se dio vuelta, se separó del hombro de Sasuke porque éste ya estaba despertándo. El rubio miró atento como el Uchiha se tallaba los ojos, luego daba un bostezo breve y volteaba a verle.

- ¿Qué miras, dobe? - _Siempre tan amable_.

- Como dormías, teme.- Espetó Naruto, sin darse cuenta de su error hasta que notó como los ojos de Sasuke lo miraban con duda y hasta casi, casi asombro.- Quiero decir...quien no se pararía a mirarte con la cara de tonto que pones cuando duermes, ttebayo! Kami, deberías verte... se te cae la baba...- Y para que el teme no notara su nerviosismo se paró inmediatamente y comenzó a andar solo por entre el bosque.

- ¿Cuánto dormí? - Preguntó Sasuke cuando ya casi había alcanzado a Naruto.

- ¡¡Qué se yo!! Ni que me parara a contar las horas que llevas dormido...- Volvió a espetar de mala gana el rubio, y Sasuke se preguntaba de dónde había venido esa oleada de mal humor.

- Tú también dormiste, dobe.- Dijo Sasuke con tono de reproche.

- ¿Eeeh? - Naruto inmediatamente paró y se volteó para encarar a su amigo/rival.

- Me dejaste el hombro mojado, con tu saliva.- Explico simplemente el moreno, tocándose el hombro.- No sabía que babearas tanto cuando dormías dobe.-

Naruto apretó sus puños. ¡¡Sasuke-baka era tan pedante y engreído!! Agggggrrrr...

- Déjame en paz.- Fue la única respuesta del rubio.

Sasuke sonrió complacido.

- Espera...-

Ahí de nuevo. Sasuke creía que tenía poder sobre el portador del Kyuubi, y hasta cierto punto así era. Naruto había parado enseguida.

- ¿Qué quieres? -

- Tengo algo que decirte.-

Sasuke estaba serio, más serio que de costumbre. Naruto comenzó a temblar y a sentir nervios, unos nervios acompañados de terribles punzadas en el estómago. _Se estaba comenzando a precipitar... estaba pensando cosas que no eran. _¿Era una broma? Esperaba que así lo fuese. Sin controlarlo sintió como sus mejillas de pronto se ponían rojas y las orejas también...Oh no, y si le decía...

¡¡Oh no!! ¡¡Oh noo!! ¡¡Por dios que no sea eso!! _¿Por qué demonios Sasuke se tomaba pausas tan largas para decir las cosas? Aggggggggggggg... _

- Sakura y yo...- De pronto, todo se volvió demasiado pesado para Naruto.- Hemos empezado a salir.-

Y de pronto todo pareció desvaneserse para el rubio.

- _Sakura me pidió que te lo dijera_...-

Pero la explicación no llegó a los oídos de Naruto. Sólo se hizo una pregunta..._¿cuándo había pasado? _Sentía a Sasuke como un ser lejano, como cuando eran niños y sólo se dirigían vagas miradas de desprecio...se sentía solo nuevamente.

**Continuará...**

¡¡Holaaa!! Yo de nuevo con una historia, esta vez de Naruto. Es que me encanta el Sasunaru o Narusasu (cualquiera esta bien para mi xD).

Bien, este es solo el epílogo...se que está aburrido pero la idea principal no es sólo esa de 'hacer sufrir a Naru pqe Sasuke esta con Sakura'... de hecho es la historia de cómo Naruto se va dando cuenta de sus sentimientos... Y TENDRÁ HUMOR!! aunque no sé note XD me gusta la mezcla de humor con drama (???) no sé si me entienden XD Más adelante saldrán más personajes y tengo pensado hacer una parejita secundaria muahahaha pero no dire quiénes son :)

Emppps... ustedes dirán si el fic tiene esperanza o no O: por mi parte seguiré escribiendo, a ver si sorprendo con el primer capítulo hehehe.

Si pueden me dejan algún review eh:)

_S a l u d o s_

att. Reverie


	2. Me enamoras, Sasukebaka

**Saku **

1er cap.

'_Me enamoras, Sasuke-baka_.'

Naruto se despertó trás tener una díficil noche. Apenas fue consiente de que era mañana, recordó lo ocurrido la mañana anterior, en _el entrenamiento_. En ese momento, cuando el Uchiha le miró con sus ojos negros, fijos y sin ninguna emoción y le dijo que salía con Sakura-Chan sintió un enorme vacío y su mente vagó inmediatamente en su niñez, justamente cuando estaba solo y no tenía amigos. Era exactamente la misma sensación.

Tal vez estaba exagerando demasiado, que Sasuke salga con Sakura-Chan no quiere decir que valla a dejar de verlo, tampoco quiere decir que valla a dejar de hablarle ¿no? Naruto justamente tenía en duda eso. ¿Cómo se comportaría cuando los viera juntos? ¿Se besarían en frente de él? ¿Se tomarían de la mano? ... Sentía como si la pelirosa le hubiese quitado algo más que un simple amigo, una parte de él.

¿De qué se trataba ese sentimiento?

Pensó en celos. Celos de Sasuke. A él le gustaba Sakura-Chan ¿no? Entonces ¿sufría por ella? ¿Era eso?

- ¡¡Naruto, levantate!! -

¿Ehh? Oh, verdad que era miércoles, día en el que Iruka iba a ordenar un poco su pequeño departamento y le dejaba comida en el refrigerador (porque el rubio olvidaba continuamente que los productos tenían fecha y vencen en un determinado tiempo)..._Ahhh...Iruka-sensei...¿Qué haría yo sin ti? _

- ¡¡Que te levantes, flojo!! - Gritó ahora el sensei, sonando falsamente molesto.- Tienes entrenamiento.-

Iruka tras no recibir respuesta decidió entrar en la habitación del rubio y pilló a su ex alumno tapado hasta la cabeza bajo su _cubrecama_ de circulitos en espiral.

- ¡¡No quiero ir, ttebayo!! -

- Vamos, Naruto...- Dijo con su máxima pasiencia Iruka.

- ¡¡Que noooo quiero iiiiiir!! Me harté de esos entrenamientos...-

Iruka trás perder su total pasiencia, agarra el _cubrecama_ de circulitos en espiral y lo arroja lejos de la cama del rubio.

- ¡¡Que te levantes, irresponsable!! ¿Qué no quieres ser Hokage acaso? ¡Aguanta! -

- ¡¡Por supuesto que quiero ser Hokage, pero no iré!! - Iruka lo miró extrañado. Naruto no era esa clase de persona que huía de algo por simplemente un capricho (algunas veces si pero no cuando se trata de ser Hokage), entonces analizó y llegó a la conclusión de que algo pasaba.

Iruka suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama del rubio, donde este ahora permanecia sentado con cara de enojo.

- Bien...Naruto, ¿qué sucede? -

- ¿A mi? Nada, ttebayo!! ¿Qué me iba a pasar? -

- Oh vamos, te conosco lo suficiente como para notar que algo te pasa.- Sonrió su sensei, seguro de lo que había dicho.

Naruto pensó un poco. Él se encontraba sumamente confundido, Iruka era un ninja experimentado y seguramente le daría una solución a su problema, si, porque era un _problema_.

- Es el idiota ése...- Murmuró Naruto inflando las mejillas, resentido.- Sasuke-teme.-

- Oh. ¿Pasó algo con él? - Dijo Iruka, pensando que había hecho una pregunta demasiado tonta. Obvio que había pasado algo con Sasuke...seguramente una pelea, como siempre.- ¿Se pelearon? -

- No.- Negó el rubio.- En realidad...no sé si exactamente el problema sea con él...o con _Sakura-Chan_.- Naruto se rascó la cabeza, ni él mismo se entendía lo que estaba diciendo.- Es que están saliendo.- Murmuró bajito.

A Iruka la noticia lo sorprendió. Era bastante raro que de un día para otro Sasuke aceptara a Sakura...a no ser que esa 'relación' tenga otro proposito, e Iruka estaba seguro de eso.

- Y me molestó cuando Sasuke me lo contó.- Reconoció el rubio.- Ha-hasta sentí ganas de...llorar.-

- ¿Estás enojado con él, entonces? Es por Sakura, ¿verdad? -

Naruto negó con la cabeza baja.

- _Es un teme.- _Se quejó después en un susurro.- _No sabe que lastima a la gente con sus palabras...ni siquiera sé por qué me molesta tanto...Sakura-Chan me gustaba pero ya no... y de hecho, ahora mismo siento que los odio a los dos...Me da igual que se queden juntos, hasta pueden casarse pero...- _Naruto levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos húmedos y la boca seca.- _Iruka-sensei...no sé por qué me duele tanto aquí.- _Y posó su mano derecha en su pecho, justo en el corazón.

Iruka simplemente atinó a abrazarle muy fuerte la cabeza y a acurrucarlo en su pecho. Naruto era como su hijo y no soportaba verlo sufrir. En ese momento no sabía qué decir exactamente pero si sabía que estaba sintiendo el rubio, pero debía dejar que él lo descubriera por si mismo.

- _Vamos, tienes entrenamiento Naruto_.-

---

Para el Uchiha las cosas eran un poco más simples. _Le gustaba a morir Naruto pero como era cobarde (_si, lo reconocía, era un maldito cobarde_) salía con Sakura. _Entendía a la perfección que tal vez al Uzumaki esto le era indiferente, que tal vez ni siquiera le haya importado que su _mejor amigo_ le haya robado la chica que le gustaba a él. Porque para Sasuke, Naruto seguía atrapado en ese estúpido enamoramiento que el _muy dobe _confundía con amor, ¿quién podría amarla a ella? Era insoportable. Naruto era chillón, gritón y lloraba por todo, pero todas estas cualidades que la pelirosada también poseía le parecían desagradables viniendo de ella. Para él sólo existía Naruto, nadie más que él.

Sasuke estaba esperando en el puente a que sus compañeros de equipo llegaran. Para distraerse un poco miró hacia el cielo, _kami_, absolutamente todos sus pensamientos eran ocupados por el rubio. ¿Cómo era que había llegado a eso? Ni él mismo podía dar una explicación clara. Tan solo se dio cuenta y aunque le costó aceptarlo, las pruebas estaban ahí y era imposible negarlas.

- Neee...¡¡Sasuke-Kun!! - El grito de la pelirosada lo distrajo de todo pensamiento; sin poder hacer nada más miró en dirección hacia donde se suponia que venía ella.- Buenos días...¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Pensaste mucho en mi? -

Sakura le abrazó el brazo y lo _apretujó_ contra su pecho, para que Sasuke no se escapara y escuchara todas las cosas 'importantes' que tenía que decirle.

- Hn.- Fue la simple respuesta a todo de Sasuke.

- Nee...Naruto no ha llegado.- Obsevó Sakura, era raro no encontrar a Sasuke peleando con Naruto o a ambos _ya peleados_ sentados uno muy lejos del otro, dirigiendose miradas de odio.Mejor era así, pensó la kunoichi, así tenía más tiempo para pasar a solas con el pelinegro.- _Sasuuuke-Kun_...- Volvió a llamar.- ¿Le contaste a Naruto so-sobre nosotros? - Sakura se sonrojó mucho y bajó la mirada.

Sasuke la miró unos segundos y cuando iba a responder, divisó como iba llegando el Uzumaki por el puente, con la mirada baja, no sabía por qué pero se quedó viendolo detenidamente; el rubio al darse cuenta de esto le miró tan sólo un instante y luego volvió a bajar la mirada, mientras caminaba hacia ellos. _Se veía distinto, ¿desde cuándo le esquivaba las miradas? _El Naruto normal le habría enfrentado.

- ¡¡Naruuuto!! - Sakura levantó el brazo libre que tenía y lo sacudió, haciendole señas de saludo al Uzumaki.- ¡¡Ohayo, Naruto!! -

---

Cuando llegó al puente, lo primero que encontró fue a Sakura muy cerca de Sasuke, agarrada del brazo de éste. Sin saber por qué, sintió una punzada demasiado fuerte en el estómago. ¿Qué tenía de malo todo aquello? Sólo eran sus _mejores amigos_ actuando como lo que eran: _novios_.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se encontró con la del pelinegro y el rubio, nervioso, le esquivó la mirada de inmediato. ¿Qué tenía Sasuke en los ojos que le impedían verlo de frente? No soportaba comportarse así, él no era así, debería ir donde el Uchiha y darle un fuerte golpe en la cara...lo desestaba, jodido Sasuke-baka.

Sakura por su parte, le llamaba inquieta, como si tuviera una noticia que contarle. No estaba seguro de querer avanzar más y llegar hasta ellos.

- ¡¡Naru...!! -

Pero el grito de la pelirosada fue interrumpido por una pequeña exploción y una gran cantidad de humo. _Por fin, _Kakashi-sensei se había dignado a llegar.

- ¡Hola! - Saludó el ninja, con su ojito feliz y sosteniendo en la mano su tomo de manga preferido.

- ¡Chaa! ¡¡¿Eso es todo lo que dices después de tenernos aquí esperandote como dos horas!!? - Le gritó Sakura, apartandose de Sasuke para poder enfrentar a su _sensei_.

- Jeje, no te enojes Sakura.- Kakashi se acercó a la kunoichi rosa y posó su mano en la cabeza de esta, revolviendole el cabello.- Por fin lo conseguiste ¿eh? - Murmuró bajito y con picardia.- Felicidades Sasuke y Sakura.-

El jounin se encontró con la mirada seria del Uchiha y prefirió reservarse el comentario que tenía, y tan sólo sonrió como lo había hecho con Sakura. Estaba orgulloso, por fin su equipo estaba _creciendo_.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste, Kakashi-sensei? - Preguntó curiosa y orgullosa la pelirosada, a estas alturas tal vez Ino también se había enterado que ella _había ganado_.

- En Konoha las noticias se saben rápido.- Dijo Kakashi.- En fin, hoy no tienen misiones ni entrenamiento, pueden tomarse el día...- El jounin se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada y se volteó para mirarlo.- Tu también, Naruto.-

- ¡Chaaa! Podría haberlo avisado ayer, así no nos hubieramos molestado en venir.- Grito Sakura, hastiada de la actitud tan relajada de su sensei.

- Calma, calma. Así tienes más tiempo para tener citas con Sasuke ¿no? Eeeh...bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Ja ne, nos vemos mañana.- Y el jounin se esfumó.

Mientras Sakura seguía quejandose de lo desconsiderado que era su sensei, Naruto se concentraba en no poner su mirada sobre el Uchiha; sentía que éste lo estaba acechando con la mirada y eso lo _incomodaba_. Por ningún motivo iba a mirarlo a los ojos porque desde hace tiempo, se había dado cuenta que las palabras estaban de más entre ellos, bastaba con sólo una mirada y ya sabían lo que quería o sentía el otro...

Y él no quería que Sasuke se enterara, no antes de que él mismo supiese que demonios le estaba pasando.

- Na...- Sasuke estuvo apunto de llamarlo de no ser porque Sakura se había 'tirado' literalmente sobre el Uchiha para asfixiarlo en un abrazo.

- ¡¡Sasuuuke-Kun!! ¿Por qué no vamos a comer a algún lado? Después de todo Kakashi-sensei nos dio este día para nosotros dos.- Chilló la pelirosada colgada del cuello del pelinegro.

- Hn.- El Uchiha hubiera preferido negarse a la invitación, pero ahora tenía realmente pocas excusas, además no quería que Naruto pensara que estaba llevando la relación con la kunoichi a la ligera.- _Está bien_.-

Naruto obsevó de lejos cómo Sakura se iba con Sasuke, después de despedirse de él. Un sentimiento posesivo lo invadió al ver como tan libremente la kunoichi tomaba el brazo del Uchiha y se lo llevaba. Odiaba ver tal escena frente a sus ojos, odiaba ver a Sasuke con _otras_. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, comenzaba a dolerle y no sabía por qué. ¿Desde que momento era tan posesivo con su amigo? _Sasuke no era de él_.

Se sentía solo, muy solo desde la noticia de ayer. Cuando era niño, y no tenía amigos y se encontró por primera vez con el Uchiha, alguien muy parecido a él porque ambos no tenían familia, se había sentido contento, porque su soledad había sido rota, no importaba que el pelinegro fuese hostil y engreído, él sólo deseaba alcanzarlo, ser parte de su mundo para romper con todo ese sentimiento...

Y ahora volvía, la soledad lo volvía a acorralar, y no sabía cómo romperla.

Sintió humedad en sus ojos y no reprimió en soltar las lágrimas que tenía guardadas desde ayer; dejando ir la rabia y tristeza mezcladas en una.

Pasaron unos segundos eternos para el rubio en los que sólo escuchaba sus propios sollozos y el ruido del aire cuando está muy fuerte.

De verdad que no entendía qué le sucedía. Deseaba saberlo para no sentirse tan confundido, tan avergonzado y tan triste cuando Sasuke estaba con él... Porque el motivo era Sasuke, estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

Naruto escuchó el crujir de unas ramas y unos pasos que se acercaban a él. Estaba de espaldas al puente así que no sabía de quién se trataba; se secó las mejillas rápidamente y se talló los ojos para disimular el rojo de éstos y se dio la media vuelta.

- _Dobe_.-

El Uchiha menor estaba parado frente a él.

- _Sa-Sasuke_...- La impresión no dejó hablar al rubio. Se quedó viendo al pelinegro incontables segundos en los que sintió de todo en su estómago; se iba a desmayar si el Uchiha no se alejaba de él, si, estaba muy cerca suyo...¿cuándo se había acercado tanto a él? Hasta sentía su respiración tibia chocándole en la frente...- Qué...¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que te habías ido con Sakura-Chan.- Intentó sonar lo más indiferente posible, pero sus palabras salieron con un toque de rencor amargo.

- Estabas llorando.- Y Sasuke-baka ignoró su pregunta.

- No digas tonterías, ttebayo! -

- Tienes los ojos brillantes y...- El tono de voz de Sasuke asustó al rubio, sonaba condenadamente lento y sensual.- Los _cachetes_ rojos.-

Las mejillas de Naruto automaticamente se pusieron más rojas y sintió como todo se le venía abajo, el teme lo ponía nervioso y más cuando hablaba con esos 'tonitos' de voz.

- ¿Por qué estabas llorando? - Preguntó el Uchiha.

- Ya te dije que no lloraba, teme. No soy llorón.- Y Naruto apartó el rostro para no seguir viendo los 'bonitos' ojos negros de su amigo, se iba a poner a llorar de nuevo si lo seguía mirando directamente.

Sasuke bufó cansado. _Claramente sabía el motivo de las lágrimas de Naruto. _Con esto y más encima el orgullo del rubio, y de él mismo jamás llegarían a nada. Así que...

Tomó la barbilla del rubio y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Con su pulgar secó el último rastro de lágrima de uno de los ojos del rubio y luego pasó su mano por el cuello del ojiazul. Éste lo miró sorprendido sin embargo no trato de alejarlo.

Naruto cerró los ojos y sintió como el Uchiha le robaba un tierno besos en los labios. Largo, sin profundidad pero demasiado suave y dulce, tan dulce que el rubio no quería desprenderse nunca más de Sasuke. Pero la emoción, la adrenalina del momento, los nervios de Naruto no ayudaron a soportar el mar de sentimientos que estaba sintiendo... y el aire comenzó a faltarle.

Sasuke se separó del rubio y éste cayó en sus brazos. El pelinegro le palmeó los 'cachetes' pero éste no reaccionó ni tampoco a los zarandeos que le dió.

El _muy dobe_ se había desmayado.

_**Continuará...**_

¡Holiiiiiita:)

Por fin terminé este capítulo, me demoré una semana entera en escribirlo (escribía un poco cada día XD es que la inspiración me viene de a pedazos parece hehe)... La última parte la escribí escuchando 'A ti' de Ricardo Arjona ft. Eros Ramazzotti, es muy buena!! ( yo escucho pura música cebollera y por eso los capís me salen tan cebollentos...snif.

Ahhh siii! Muchas gracias a **Havi**, **Samsaharachan**, **Sabaku no Sasuke o.O**, **Nyuu-chan-14 **y a **Kurumi Uchiha** que me dejaron un review por el epílogo, de verdad gracias, me animaron a escribir el primer capí :)

Prometo subir pronto el capí siguiente :) !!!

_S a l u d o s_

att. Reverie


	3. Dime que está mal

**Saku**

2do cap.

'Dime que está mal.'

Ya era el tercer día desde que comenzó su _tortura_. Tortura le llamaba él a lo que estaba sintiendo, a lo que le estaba pasando y a lo que Sasuke le hacia sentir. _Malditos Uchiha, ¿serían todos tan prepotentes? _El pelinegro se burlaba de él porque sabía que controlaba gran parte del ser de Naruto, por no exagerar y decir TODO.

He ahí la razón del beso, se decía Naruto. No era más que una muestra del gran poder que tenía Sasuke sobre él, porque ¿que más hubiera pretendido su amigo con eso que no fuera burlarse de él? _Sasuke era detestable. _

Por supuesto que el único motivo era hacer sentir inferior al _pobre_ Naruto. _¡Aggghhh...! _

_'Pero...'_ Naruto se revolcó unas diez veces en su cama, nervioso...por fin habiendo encontrado la postura adecuada, se tocó los labios y se sonrojó. _'Se sentían demasiado bien sus labios sobre los mios...' _Ante tal pensamiento se incorporó rápidamente en su cama, se sacudió la cabeza, se rasguñó las mejillas, se tiró el pelo, se tapó la cara con las manos y se quedó así un buen rato.

_'¿Qué clase de pensamientos son estos? Me besó mi mejor amigo pero eso no quiere decir que él sienta...que yo sienta...que él-' _Los pensamientos de Naruto comenzaban a tener forma, nombre y color, al igual que sus sentimientos. Su corazón se aceleró peligrosamente, pero la sensación aún así era cálida dentro de su pecho.

Estaba casi convencido de que a él no podía gustarle Sasuke.

'Casi convencido' no era una buena frase, _obvio_ que a él no le gustaba Sasuke. No le podía gustar ni tampoco quería que le gustara. De tan sólo pensar en él, sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago, su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se volvía pesada y dificultosa. _Estúpidos sintómas. _¿Qué acaso Sasuke no podía probocar otra cosa en él que no fuese esas sensaciones? Era demasiado extraño y nuevo para él, él no era así... la mayor parte de estos dos últimos días se los había pasado enteramente pensando sólo en el Uchiha. ¿No era eso una señal de _algo_? Sí, de que estaba loco.

Sasuke era Sasuke. Su mejor amigo y eterno rival, difícilmente eso se iba a transformar en algo más...

Una parte de su _loco_ subconciente le negó esa última idea. _¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué él no podía gustarle a Sasuke? _'¡¡Por que es Sasuke, dattebayo!!' Se gritó metalmente, tirándose el pelo para alejar todas las imágenes del Uchiha de su cabeza, se incorporó en la cama y quedó de frente al escritorio que tenía frente a su cama, donde se hayaba la foto del Equipo 7. _Un pelinegro llamó su atención. _

Desde los doce años no habían hecho otra cosa que pelearse. Pero más que eso, se vigilaban en silencio. Cada uno observando los movimientos del otro, cada gesto y pestañeo. Se cuidaban mutuamente y no necesitaban hablarse para decirse lo que sentían o querían. Naruto estaba sorprendido, había aprendido a _apreciar _al terco Uchiha durante todos esos años, y aunque Sasuke no lo admitiera nunca, sabía que el pelinegro también lo apreciaba a él.

Acaso, con todo eso y más..._¿no podían sentir otra cosa distinta que no fuera amistad?_

Naruto no quería sentir nada más, le estaba costándo demasiado asimilar todos los sentimientos que estaban surgiendo en él. Sentimientos que no entendía, cosas que pensaba que no cuadraban con lo normal. _Sasuke se estaba haciendo completamente necesario en su vida, y Sasuke no lo necesitaba a él...tal vez eso era lo que más le dolía. _Sakura-Chan podía cuidar bien del Uchiha, eso lo mantenía casi tranquilo...pero no feliz, no lo ponía alegre la felicidad de su amiga y eso era egoísta, hasta casi sentía celos.

_'Dobe.'_ Se dijo mentalmente, imaginando que la voz que lo decía era la de Sasuke. Miró por última vez la foto de su escritorio y volvió a echarse en su cama. No alcanzó a cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación. '_Debe ser Iruka-sensei_.' pensó.

- Naruto.- Avisó la voz ronca de su maestro. Por unos segundos el rubio se tranquilizó al corroborar que la voz era de Iruka. No era miércoles pero parece que ya le habían avisado de su desmayo del día anterior, y debía estar preocupado.

- _Pasa, Iruka-sensei_.-

- Emmmg...- Naruto escuchó carraspear a Iruka, ¿por qué no entraba? - _Naruto...- _El tono sigiloso y lento asustó al rubio y a la vez le enojó, estaba impaciente ¿qué tenía que decir? - Sasuke vino a verte.-

La respiración de Naruto automaticamete se detuvo. No pensó en nada, sólo escuchó su corazón latir con demasiada velocidad. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora? Ni siquiera tenía planeado que le iba a decir desde lo sucedido el día anterior, no sabía cómo mirarlo ni cómo hablarle. No quería que entrara pero a la vez si, tenía ganas de correr el riesgo a pesar de tener miedo, quería que _sucediera algo_ para poder entender todos esos sentimientos nuevos que lo torturaban el día completo.

- D-dile _al teme_ que pase.- Gruñó Naruto, a pesar de haber sonado un poco molesto, también se notaba un temblor en su voz. Odió aquello, ojalá Sasuke no estuviera pegado a la puerta oyéndolo.

Escuchó como Iruka llamaba a Sasuke y luego oyó los pasos de éste acercándose a su habitación, con cada paso parecía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho, trató de calmar su respiración en vano; se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dicho a Iruka que permitiera pasar al Uchiha a su habitación, no estaba listo para enfrentarlo. De pronto no sintió tanto nerviosismo si no rabia, ¿y si para _el teme _todo lo de ayer había sido una broma? No debería estar nervioso, era patético. A Sasuke no le afectaba nada, entonces a él tampoco. Actuaría con indiferencia.

'_Se lo merece por lo de ayer, ttebayo!_'

---

Itachi se encontraba sentado cerca del patio de su casa, observándo el paisaje. Hace poco su _hermanito_ se había ido a la casa de su amigo ('no tan amigo' como pensaba él) Naruto. Escuchó como unas leves pisadas se acercaban hacia él, y sólo dejó que éstas siguieran mientras el aire continuaba chocándole contra el rostro.

- Nee...Itachi-San...- Llamó Deidara, saliéndo al patio de la casa Uchiha. Cuando vio al Uchiha mayor se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? -

- En la casa de su novi**o**.-

- ¿Qué Sasuke-Kun no tenía novi**a**? - Deidara se puso una mano en el mentón, pensándo que había escuchado mal cuando Sasuke les comentó que estaba saliendo con una chica..._'Tal vez quiso decir chico, no lo recuerdo, um.' _Pensó.

- Es su_ amante_.- Explicó Itachi, cortante.

- ¿Amante? - Deidara pensó que Sasuke era una persona demasiado correcta como para tener un amante, bueno...no le conocía demasiado, a excepcción por lo que le contaba algunas veces Itachi y por lo que él mismo veía, tal vez la 'chica' con que salía el menor Uchiha no lo satisfacía lo suficiente.- ¿Sabe quién es? -

- _Naruto-Kun_.- Murmuró Itachi.

- ¿Y a él no le gustaba Haruno Sakura? - Deidara se sorprendió nuevamente.

- Supongo que ya no.- Agregó Itachi. ¿Por qué Deidara tenía que siempre hablar tanto? Era demasiado curioso.- Haruno-san sale con mi hermano ahora.-

Nuevamente Deidara se sorprendió.

_'Sasuke-Kun tiene una novi__**a**__ y un novi__**o**_

- ¡Nee..._yo también quiero!_.- Susurró finalmente mirándo a Itachi con la mayor seriedad posible y los ojos brillantes, rogándo como un cachorrito.

- De ninguna manera.- Negó rotundamente el mayor Uchiha. Miró hacia el lado de Deidara, él continuaba haciendo pucheros y haciendole ojitos para que aceptara su _indirecta_ petición.- NO, Deidara.-

- _No te pongas celoso, _Ita-_Chan_ _bub bub_.- Susurró Deidara, peligrosamente cerca del oído de Itachi.

En respuesta a eso, y por causarle un leve sonrojo a Uchiha Itachi (¡Él no se sonrojaba nunca!), Deidara recibió un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

_Siempre le iba a mal cuando hablaba de más._

---

Naruto escuchó los pasos lentos y silenciosos del moreno que acababa de entrar a su habitación; él estaba de espaldas acostado en la cama pretendiendo leer una revista que había encontrado por suerte, bajo su cama. No iba a ser el primero en ceder en una conversación con el Uchiha menor, éste se merecía su indiferencia y más...pero por ahora se contentaba con ignorarlo. Escuchó las pisadas del moreno acercándose a su cama, y luego sintió un peso extra en ésta. _Sasuke-baka se había sentado en su cama. _

'_Demonios, cómo me pone nervioso este baka, ttebayo_!' Sintiendo como el corazón le latía a mil por hora, y no entendiendo por qué, Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, tratatando de que su impulsividad no le jugara en contra. Se moría de ganas de gritarle lo imbécil y descarado que era por haberle hecho lo que le hizo ayer, y que desde eso no paraba de pensar en él y que se estaba volviendo loco a tal punto de que tal sólo su presencia le erizaba toda su piel.

- Oe, dobe.- Llamó Sasuke.

_'Ni siquiera me saluda_.' Pensó irritado el rubio.'¿Qué se trae este?'

Sasuke, sin ninguna delicadeza, apartó la revista que el rubio _fingía_ leer y posó su mano en la frente de éste. Naruto sintió como todos los colores se le subían al rostro, la mano del moreno estaba fría y era suave. El rubio se atrevió a mirar un instante a los ojos al Uchiha, pero éste le esquivó la mirada rápidamente retirándo su mano también.

- _Creí que tenías fiebre_.- Explicó el Uchiha. Naruto lo miró y le pareció inmutable; ¿que acaso nada le afectaba a él? ¿tan perfecto era? Le hablaba normalmente a pesar de lo ocurrido el día anterior, ¿había sido realmente una broma? ¿una muestra de superioridad?

Naruto se enfadó. Para él lo ocurrido si había sido relevante, lo de ayer había liberado emociones que jamás había sentido, sentimientos que tal vez habían estado guardados desde hace mucho y que aún no comprendía...no iba a permitir que el Uchiha-bastardo se burlada de eso.

En un pestañeo logró tumbar al Uchiha sobre la cama, sin demasiada protesta por su parte pero si lo miró sorprendido. No le dio tiempo de escapar y lo acorraló en la cama, con su propio peso sobre el de él. Se miraron a los ojos sólo un instante, Sasuke seguía con su cara de nada y Naruto estaba demasiado nervioso pero también ansioso. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los negros de su amigo, su aliento le chocaba en la boca, sus frentes estaban casi juntas. Su corazón le latía a mil por hora.

- _Di-dime que está mal...- _Murmuró Naruto; tratando de controlarse y de no mandar _años de amistad al carajo_, simplemtente.- Dime que está mal, y no lo haré.-

La frase quedó en el aire, suspendida, Sasuke no dijo nada. Lo único que el rubio alcanzaba a escuchar era el ruido suave que hacia el moreno al respirar.

Naruto posó su mano en la mejilla de Sasuke, se acercó y capturó sus labios en un suave beso. Sintió como el Uchiha pasaba sus brazos por su espalda, abrazando su cintura; a medida que los segundos pasaban el beso se volvía salvaje y asfixiador. El rubio se encontró jugando con la lengua del moreno, luchando por ver quien podía mantener el control por más tiempo. Acarició el cabello negro de su amigo y lo mismo hizo Sasuke con el cabello de él; no quería parar.

Estaba mal. Lo sabía. Más allá de estar destruyendo su amistad con el moreno, también hería a Sakura-Chan. Pero sorpresivamente, nada de eso le importaba... si Sasuke no le volvía a hablar después de eso, que no lo hiciera, le daba igual...lo único que quería era disfrutar el momento y dejarse llevar por sus emociones...Quería descubrir a través de los besos de Sasuke, qué nombre tenía ese nuevo sentimiento dentro de él...

--

- Nee...Sasuke-Kun no ha llegado y ya es hora del almuerzo.- Deidara salió de la casa, después de haber terminado de hacer el almuerzo con un delantal blanco digno de una ama de casa.

- Debe estar ocupado.- 'Muuuy ocupado.' Pensó Itachi.

Deidara se sentó junto a Itachi, mirándo en dirección hacia la entrada de la enorme casa Uchiha. Tenía muchas ganas de invitar a comer un día al amigo rubio de Sasuke.

_'Se ve simpático_.' Pensó.'_¡Ya sé! Llamaré a su casa y le diré que cuando Sasuke se venga de vuelta, venga él también para que almuerce con nosotros_.'

- Yatta! ¡Que buena idea! Vuelvo enseguida, Itachi-San.-

Itachi miró confuso el entusiasmo del rubio.

_No quería enterarse que loca idea se le había ocurrido ahora. _

**Continuará...**

Omg...Holii!!

Aquí está el segundo capítulo.

Creo que me demoré más de lo esperado, esque tuve un montón de problemas...eso y que la inspiración no salía nunca!! en fin, muchos atados pero por fin lo terminé...hehe.

Muchas gracias a **angel of friendship**, **Kmiloncia**, **Sabaku no Sasuke o.O**, **Kurumi Uchiha** y a **Nyuu-chan-14**. Sus reviews me animan para escribir los capítulos:D Respondiendo tu pregunta, _Nyuu-Chan-14,_ me equivoqué en el summary cuando puse Naru&Sasu, el fic es un Sasunaru y Narusasu, así que lo arreglaré inmediatamente y perdón por la confusión que causé. ¡Ah si! Los próximos reviews que lleguen los responderé individualmente, perdón nuevamente por no responder debidamente los reviews pero es que yo estaba acostumbrada a responderlos a continuación de los capítulos que escribía.

Bueno, eso sería. Pronto estará el próximo capítulo!

Si se animan me dejan algún review eh:D haha

_S a l u d o s _

att. Reverie


	4. Despertando

**Saku **

3er cap.

_'Despertando_.'

Después del último beso, Naruto comprobó que había pasado los quince minutos de su reloj, como si hubiesen pasado miles de años, incluso una eternidad. _¿Qué importaba si moría? _Hubiera valido bien la pena vivir sólo hasta los dieciséis si con eso se acreditaba la compañía de cierto pelinegro arrogante. Para el rubio era extrañamente placentero sentir bajo suyo el cuerpo de Sasuke; sentir como su pecho bajaba y subia a medida que respiraba, su calor, su piel suave...Pero también era vergonzoso mirarlo a la cara después de tal acto impulsivo de Naruto (del cual no se arrepentía). _¿Qué lo había llevado a hacer eso?_ No tenía ganas de cuestionarselo, no le importaba la respuesta, lo había hecho y punto.

Que Sasuke lo golpeara, le gritara e incluso dejara de hablarle por unos días lo tenía sin cuidado. _No se arrepentía, y lo haría de nuevo, mil veces..._La sensación era simplemente inexplicable, más que sentir por primera vez un _beso verdadero_, un sentimiento enorme y cálido se apoderó de él. _Estaba flotando sobre nubes color rosa y cielos desconocidos de los cuales no quería descender. _

Sasuke lo miraba con las mejillas casi innotoriamente rosadas, y con una expresión que Naruto no podía definir. Entre confundido y alegre, sin sonreir obviamente. Sasuke no sonreía pero hablaba con los ojos. Naruto continuaba perdido en la mirada negra del Uchiha. _Naruto daría cualquier cosa porque el momento no terminara ahí; no importaba si ninguno de los dos hablaba, ¿qué se iban a decir después de todo? _Que todo había sido una tontería, un impulso adolescente, una anécdota de la que se reirían días después.

Pero para ambos no había sido así. _Era difícil y doloroso ignorarlo. _Tal vez tendrían que hacerlo futuramente; fingir que nada había pasado y así evitar heridas, tanto en ellos como en Sakura. Ella no se lo merecía, se decía Naruto, por mucho que le empesara a doler a él, por mucho que los celos lo estuviesen carcomiendo por dentro, creía que esa era la única salida.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, los timbres de éste llegaron distantes a Naruto, casi inaudibles. Sasuke lo miraba fijamente también, confundido. No tenía ganas de cuestionarse el por qué de los hechos, ni tampoco de quedarse todo el día echado en la cama, con Naruto encima..._sentía que el rubio se estaba vengando de él. _

- Quitate de encima mio de una vez, dobe...- Gruñó enfadado, fingiendo logradamente el dolor que sentía al imaginar que estaba siendo utilizado por Naruto.-..._pesas_.- Empujó sin ninguna delicadeza a su amigo y éste cayó en el suelo, golpeándose la espalda contra el suelo.

- Teme! - Gruñó Naruto. ¿Tenía el moreno que ser tan insensible siempre?

- Ve a contestar el teléfono, tonto. Esa cosa lleva sonando media hora y tú como si nada.- Volvió a discutir Sasuke, realmente dolido y enojado con el rubio. Éste se paró inmediamente del suelo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y miró de reojo al pelinegro.

- No he terminado contigo, Uchiha.- Dijo por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sasuke se incorporó sobre la cama y quedó sentado en ésta. En cierto modo era irreal lo que había pasado. Estaba seguro que todo se trataba de una venganza del rubio para con él, por el beso de ayer; y eso lo enojaba y le dolía a la vez. _¿Qué Naruto no entendía? ¿Tan dobe era realmente? _Él lo quería, haría cualquiera cosa por él, hasta daría su vida y si pudiera aún más...¿Cómo no se daba cuenta?

Dejó escapar un suspiro largo y silencioso. Si lo pensaba mejor, él también tenía la culpa de todo esto. Primero, por empezar a salir con alguien que no le atraía en lo más mínimo y segundo, por hacer cosas que confundieran a Naruto. El pelinegro iba a levantarse de la cama cuando Naruto entró rápidamente por la puerta, con expresión confundida y algo consternada.

- _Llamaron de tu casa_.- Fue lo primero que dijo Naruto, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y apoyándose en ésta.- Una chica...tenía la voz chillona.-

'_Deidara_.' Pensó Sasuke, casi curvando sus labios para sonreír. Era incríble que hasta por teléfono confundieran al rubio con una mujer.

- ¿Qué dijo? -

- ¿Vives con una mujer? - Naruto esquivó su pregunta y lo miró enojado. Sasuke podría jurar que en los ojos del rubio se reflejaba un poco de celos.- Eres un descarado, engañas a Sakura-Chan con otra mujer y más encima vives con ella.-

- No.- Sasuke no pudó contenerse y una pequeña sonrisa socarrona se curvó en su boca. Naruto era un dobe _tan adorable_.- Con la única persona que he engañado a Sakura ha sido contigo.-

'TEME!!'La cara de Naruto se puso roja inmediatamente, de vergüenza y rabia. Iba a golpear a Sasuke por restregarle eso en la cara pero la culpabilidad lo detuvo. Se estaba _metiendo_ con el _novio_ de su _amiga_ sin ningún remordimiento, eso si era malo.

- Es la pareja de mi hermano...- Explicó Sasuke, desviándo la mirada un poco; lejos de la mirada de Naruto.- Y no es una chica, es un chico. Se llama Deidara.-

- Aaah.- Naruto bajó la mirada avergonzado; se había puesto un poco celoso al pensar que Sasuke vivía con una mujer. Luego recordó el motivo de la llamada reciente.- Aaah, ttebayo! Llamó para decir que fueramos a almorzar con él e Itachi-San...a tu casa.-

_'¿Fueramos?' _Sasuke no pudo evitar tragar grueso cuando Naruto dijo la última frase. La idea de que Itachi y Deidara los recibieran lo incómodaba un poco...Ambos eran demasiado raros y Sasuke estaba seguro, que no dudarían en lanzar un comentario en doble sentido que Naruto seguramente no entendería y que a él le probocaría sonrojos tremendos.

- ¿_N-No quieres que valla? _-

Sasuke no comprendía del todo el poder que Naruto tenía sobre él, hasta ver sus ojos azul cielo tristes. _¿Cómo era posible que le fuera a dar una negativa si el rubio lo miraba así? _Estaba loco, demasiado loco. El Uchiha se levantó de la cama del ojiazul y quedó frente a su amigo.

- Vístete rápido.- Gruñó el moreno, observándo de reojo como la carita de Naruto adoptaba una expresión feliz.- Deidara _odia_ calentar la comida dos veces.-

---

A Naruto la situación le parecía verdaderamente _rara_. Estaba casi frenético pensando que por primera vez conocería la casa del pelinegro, y junto a esto, por primera vez almorzaría en la casa de éste. Se sentía como la típica _chica_ que por primera vez va a la casa de su novio a conocer a sus suegros. Claro que él no era la _novia_ de Sasuke, ni él era su novio...ni Deidara ni Itachi eran sus suegros.

- Oe...dobe, despierta. Ya llegamos.- El tono lento y sin emoción de Sasuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos; Naruto giró su cabeza para luego quedar con los ojos como platos mirando la _enorme_ casa Uchiha.

- ¡Whooa! ¿Esta es tu casa? - Naruto apuntó la casa con su dedo, sorprendido.- ¡¡Es enorme, ttebayo!! -

- Hey..._usuratonkachi_.-

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ya no estaba a su lado, si no en la puerta de su casa con la mano alzada haciendo señas para que se acercara. El rubio llegó hasta donde estaba el moreno y éste abrió la puerta con el abanico estampado en ella. Sasuke tomó de la muñeca al rubio y lo guió dentro de la casa, Naruto no pudo reparar en ningún detalle de ésta puesto que el moreno lo llevaba muy rápido por un pasillo que el ojiazul no sabía a dónde llegaba. De repente apareció una sombra con ojos rojos delante del Uchiha menor, el Uzumaki pudo reconocer quien era.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Espetó Sasuke, _siempre amable_ con su hermano mayor.

Itachi se tomó su tiempo para contestar, reparó en que Sasuke traía _'de la mano'_ a alguien, y que ese alguien era Naruto Uzumaki. El líder de Akatsuki sonrió para sus adentros.

- Que bueno que has traído _a tu novia, _hermanito.- Rió el Uchiha mayor, notándo el sonrojo rápido en la mejillas de ambos jóvenes.- Al menos ahora se toman _de la mano_ en público...¿eh?.- Sasuke notó que aún traía agarrado de la muñeca al rubio y lo soltó inmediatamente, evitándo la mirada del ojiazul.

- _No me molestes_. ¿Dónde está Deidara? - Sasuke volvió a tratar de evitar a su hermano mayor, pero éste puso un brazo entre él y el pasillo, para evitar la pasada del moreno.

- Está en la cocina preparándo _su_ postre de _banana_.- Dijo Itachi.- No le molestes mientras cocina, sabes que se pone de mal genio y el que sufre luego soy yo.- Itachi sonrió al comprobar que su advertencia era aceptada, pues Sasuke se había echado hacia atrás, casi a un lado de Naruto.

El rubio permaneció en silencio hasta que unos pasos lejanos pero fuertes llamaron su atención; eran pasos de alguien que corría. Observó como Itachi alzaba los hombros en signo de resignación y Sasuke hacia lo mismo. Naruto no comprendió hasta que vió una cabeza rubia y unos ojos azules que se asomaban por la otra pared del pasillo...Sintió un escalofrío cuando _el chico_ lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¡¡Naruuuuuuuto-Kuuun!! ¡_Gyaaa_! -

---

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor de la casa Uchiha. Sí, de la casa de Sasuke, Itachi y por _el momento_ de Deidara también. Había un silencio incómodo y recalcado por las miradas frías de los hermanos Uchiha, Naruto trataba de mantener la mirada en el techo para no tener que toparse con ningún _sharingan_ activado ni tampoco con la mirada ansiosa de cierto rubio _pelo-largo_.

- _Gomeeeeeen_!! - De la nada, Deidara había hecho una exagerada reverencia frente a Naruto, cerrando los ojos con nerviosismo.- No quise asustarte, es que estaba muy emocionado...Sasuke-Kun nunca trae a nadie a casa y yo ya me empezaba a aburrir...- Deidara se incorporó y quedó mirando al rubio fijamente.- _Espero que Naruto-Kun no esté molesto conmigo_.-

Naruto dejó escapar una risa leve de nerviosismo; le incómodaba que alguien lo tratara con tanto respeto. Casi mecánicamente se tocó el chichón en la nuca que la caida le había probocado cuando Deidara se hechó, literalmente, sobre él. Con una sonrisa movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No te preocupes, no me dolió ttebayo!.-

- _Naruto tiene la cabeza dura, Deidara_.-

- TEME! -

- Usuratonkachi! -

- ¡Te odio! -

- Parecen casados...-

- ¡Itachi! -

Sasuke miró con un sonrojo leve en las mejillas a su hermano, enojado. Decidió finalmente ignorarlo y seguir comiendo, dejando a un Naruto intranquilo y ansioso de discutir más.

- Nee...¿Por qué no nos cuentan cómo se conocieron? - Inquirió Deidara derepente mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa pícara en la boca.- Digo...cómo empezaron y esas cosas, lo típico en las parej...-

- _No somos pareja_.- Dijo cortante Sasuke, esquivándo la mirada penetrante que le dirigía Naruto en ese momento.-Ya te dije que salgo con Sakura.-

- Aaaah...- Deidara ladeó la cabeza pensativo, y luego comentó; - Itachi-San dijo que Naruto-Kun era _tu amante_, eso es _como_ una pareja ¿o no? -

Sasuke miró enfadado a su hermano mayor, éste _repentimante_ se había atragantado con el té que acababa de beber. Naruto permanecía en silencio y sumiso, de verdad que no tenía ganas de comentar la relación que mantenía con el Uchiha en ese momento, pues ni él lo sabía.

- Cooff...Será mejor que retire la mesa, ayúdame Deidara.-

- Uhh...¡que aburrido! Nee! Naruto-Kun, promete que te quedarás esta noche a dormir, haré panqueques, veremos películas, jugaremos _Twister_, y...-

Deidara paró de hablar cuando Itachi lo tomó de la coleta y lo llevó hasta la cocina, a arrastras. Naruto se rió al ver como el rubio movía los brazos de arriba a abajo desesperadamente tratando de que Itachi se detuviera, sin lograrlo.

- ¡E-Espera Itachi-San! _¡¡Me duele!!_ Gyaaa...-

---

Naruto estaba sentado cerca de la entrada de la casa Uchiha, en un lugar donde se podía apreciar como la luna comenzaba a aparecer. Estaba solo, no tenía idea en dónde _demonios_ podía estar Sasuke. Sabía que Deidara se encontraba en la cocina y que Itachi le acompañaba, pero luego del almuerzo el Uchiha menor simplemente se había ido. Naruto no sabía qué cosas hacía Sasuke en su casa. Tal vez dormía, o entrenaba. _No sabía_. Pensó en ir a la habitación del pelinegro, pero eso sería irrumpir en su provacidad y seguramente éste no se lo tomaría muy bien.

'_Me pregunto si Sakura-Chan conocerá la habitación del teme_.' Naruto elevó la mirada, observándo las primeras estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo. Un suspiro frágil y breve escapó de sus labios, era tan inmensamente ilógico lo que sentía.

- _Sa...suke_.- Murmuró muy bajito, dejándo salir otro suspiro.

- ¿Qué? -

Naruto giró su cabeza rápidamente, sintió como su respiración se le cortaba y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Sasuke permanecía parado frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con expresión de duda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace frío, te vas a resfriar.-

- Déjame en paz, hago lo que quiero.- Naruto ignoró al Uchiha y le esquivó la mirada, enfadado.

- Eres un _dobe_.- Sasuke se sentó a un lado de Naruto y éste no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando tenía la cabeza del Uchiha recostada sobre sus piernas. Naruto miró con el ceño fruncido la sonrisa de superioridad que el moreno le dedicada; odiaba esa sonrisa, entre mezcla de prepotencia y sensualidad...agggh...últimamente lo hacian _babearse_ mentalmente.

- Y tú un aprobechador.- Naruto recordó amargamente el beso de hace dos días en el puente. No habían tenido momento para hablarlo y el rubio no quería volver a tocar el tema pero...algo lo tenía inquieto.- _¿Por qué me besaste en el puente?_ -

Sasuke al sentir la mirada azul penetrante de su amigo, desvió unos mílimetros la mirada. No estaba seguro de si decir la verdad o simplemente mentir. _Se moría por decir la verdad_, pero no podía. Era un secreto que se había prometido a si mismo llevarlo a la tumba, igual que sus sentimientos.

- Solo quise.- Murmuró casi inaudiblemente, frunciendo el ceño para parecer enojado y que Naruto no siguiera haciendo más preguntas.

Fuera de la mirada irritada de Sasuke, Naruto pudo ver algo más. Frustración y tal vez pena. No estaba seguro, y ha decir verdad hace días que no estaba seguro de nada. Él también había actuado con impulsividad esa mañana y no era correcto presionar al pelinegro para obtener una respuesta, después de todo Sasuke no le había preguntado por qué él lo había besado en la mañana. _Él tampoco sabía por qué...ahora que lo pensaba. _

No había sido por venganza ni tampoco para jugar o probar que él era más fuerte que Sasuke. Y si pensaba más profundamente su respuesta, él también lo había hecho _porque quería_. Sentía desde hace tiempo una fuerte atracción por su mejor amigo, inexplicable e ilógica pero la sentía, y no podía hacer nada contra ella. Durante estos días se había encargado de ignorar sus sentimientos, pero se había dado cuenta de que era inútil, y más cuando el _arrogante Uchiha_ estaba a su lado.

Era como si de un día para otro se hubiera dado cuenta de que _le gustaba_ Sasuke.

Inconcientemente había comenzado a juguetear con el cabello negro de su amigo, enrredandolo en sus dedos, luego desenrredandolo y _acariciándolo_. Estaba deseando que ese momento no terminara; increíblemente eran gratos esos momentos de silencio que tenía con Sasuke.

Miró nuevamente hacia abajo, Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados con una expresión serena en el rostro. Su ceño no estaba fruncido, _al menos por esta vez_.

'_Tal vez él también lo disfruta_.' Se dijo mentalmente el rubio, sonriéndo.

- ¿Por qué no entramos, teme? - Le susurró Naruto, con cuidado de no despertar el _genio_ de Sasuke.

- Estoy cómodo, dobe. Dejame tranquilo.- Gruñó el pelinegro, dándose vuelta para poder acomodarse mejor en las piernas del rubio y así poder descansar.

- Eres un bruto.-

- Y tú un _usuratonkachi_.-

---

- ¡Kyaa! Mira Itachi-San!! -

- ¿Qué haces? -

- Espío a Sasuke-Kun y a Naruto-Kun.-

- A ver...-

Itachi le quitó los binoculares a Deidara y pudo observar la escena que se llevaban los dos 'amiguitos' afuera en el patio.

- Mi hermanito es _muy lento_.- Comentó Itachi, secamente.

- _No como tú_...- Deidara dejó escapar el comentario suavemente y rodó los ojos.

Pocos segundos después estaba siendo ahorcado con la cinta que llevaban los binoculares para el cuello.

**Continuará...**

Mggg...cooof...coff...

Holiiiita :D !

Qué puedo decir, me demoré en el capítulo (pensé que con dos semanas ya estaría listo u.u pero me llevó un porquito más.) Coooomo sea...

Espero que les guste :D !

No tengo comentarios XDD hahaha...

Sólo quiero darles las gracias a **kryn**, **Kmiloncia**, **aghata malfoy uchiha**, **Sui357** y a **5Hikaru no Yami5** por sus reviews...y como digo siempre, sus comentarios me animan para escribir :D También gracias a las personas que pusieron este fanfic en sus favoritos y en sus alertas (siiiiiiii, eso tbn lo agradesco XD)...

En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!!

_S a l u d o s _

att. Reverie


	5. Círculos

**Saku**

4to cap.

'_Círculos_.'

A Naruto sin duda le pasaban cosas extrañas todo el tiempo. En ese preciso momento se encontraba contemplando una de esas _cosas extrañas_ que él pensó que no volvería a ver de nuevo, y esa _cosa extraña_ era ver a Sasuke dormir. Naruto sentía el respirar cálido del pelinegro en su rostro y a la vez escuchaba los suaves ronquidos de éste, que para el rubio, se asemejaban más a suspiros. _Sasuke dormía, _se dijo. Era extraño verlo con una expresión que no fuera la típica neutra o seria que siempre mantenía, parecía _no ser_ Sasuke.

Era extraño que la sonrisa serena de Sasuke (en ese momento) lo hiciera sonreír a él también. Estaba feliz porque en mucho tiempo no veía a su amigo sereno, sin la expresión de odio o seriedad que ponía cada vez que recordaba su solitaria niñez o a su hermano. Eso lo hacia calmarse a él también, no sabía por qué... tal vez la felicidad de Sasuke le importaba demasiado, quizás él era feliz si el Uchiha lo era también.

No estaba seguro de sus sentimientos aún; era como caminar en círculos. Sentía con frecuencia latir su corazón fuerte y sus mejillas se enrojecían cuando Sasuke se le acercaba o simplemente le dedicaba una mirada, eso no podía ser normal. Era como _caminar_ en círculos, porque cada gesto, cada sensación e incluso cada palabra eran demasiado ambiguos; y él no sabía qué tipo de interpretación darles.

Cariño, amistad, rivalidad. Podía unir el significado de esas tres palabras y aún así, no estarían definiendo por completo el nuevo sentimiento dentro de él.

Quería proteger a Sasuke, estar con él, verlo sonreír, suspirar, quejarse, moletando e incluso _durmiendo_. No entendía esa extraña necesidad de sentirse parte de la vida del pelinegro, de _ser importante_ para él.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro profundo, mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama para quedar un poco menos cerca de Sasuke. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que estaba en su habitación. Lo primero que era capaz de percibir era que las sabanas y el dormitorio en general, tenían el mismo aroma del Uchiha. Todo estaba muy ordenado y limpio, tal como se lo imaginaba él. Y la foto del Equipo Siete estaba intacta en la mesita de noche junto a la cama...

Decidió levantarse finalmente, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar al Uchiha. Caminó silencioso hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, giró su cabeza para mirar a Sasuke por última vez y salió.

---

Sakura permanecía parada frente a la puerta de la casa de Sasuke. Era de mañana y sólo hace diez minutos que estaba detenida ahí esperando a que alguien se _dignara_ a abrirle la puerta. Cruzó sus brazos y su pie empezó a hacer el típico _tic_ de impasiencia. No es que estuviera enojada con el Uchiha (de hecho, le costaba estarlo) pero se sentía un poco _abandonada_. Tenía claro que Sasuke no era muy demostrativo con lo que sentía, y que ella no debía alucinarse con que él tuviera gestos _románticos _de un día para otro, solo tenía que esperar...Esperar a que él se enamorara de ella.

'_Entonces todo será perfecto._' se dijo.

Cansada de esperar, decidió abrir por si sola la puerta de la casa Uchiha. Con pasos lentos y silenciosos se adentró en la casa que tenía el gusto de conocer por primera vez. Se detuvo a medio camino del pasillo principal, dándose cuenta de que no sabía cuál era el cuarto de Sasuke.

Dejó escapar un resoplido fastidiada, luego respiró hondo y recordó que las únicas personas que vivían ahí eran Sasuke y su hermano mayor, Itachi. Decidió luegos de unos segundos arriesgarse y entró a una de las habitaciones; el corazón de la pelirosa dejó de latir violentamente cuando pudo ver a Sasuke acostado en la cama, _aún_ durmiendo.

Ya más relajada, se acercó donde el pelinegro reposaba y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Se sorprendió al ver una expresión serena y ..._¿feliz?_ en el rostro de su novio; se quedó quieta mirando la sonrisa del Uchiha... pocas veces lo había visto sonreir en su vida y ahora se preguntaba así misma qué era (_o con quién_) soñaba que mantenía esa sonrisa imborrable de su boca.

Ella sonrió también y acercó su mano a la frente amplia del Uchiha, y comenzó a acariaciarla con la punta de sus dedos lentamente, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo.

- N-Naruto... -

Un susurro, casi un suspiro. Sasuke pronunció en sueños el nombre de su mejor amigo.

La mano de la pelirosa, que en ese momento había bajado hasta la mejilla del moreno, fue apartada con brusquedad. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron interrogantes en el rostro de Sasuke... sus ojos cerrados, la forma en que sus labios gesticularon el nombre del Uzumaki, su _eterna sonrisa_...

Todo le pareció demasiado extraño.

---

Naruto cerró el grifo de agua y con la cara aún mojada, se miró en el espejo. Ya eran cuatro días desde que había comenzado el largo cuestionamiento, y él continuaba tan atrapado y confuso como el principio...no había momento en que dejara de pensarlo. Se negaba a pensar en él y en Sasuke como _algo más_, era _imposible_. Tenía que reconocer que entre querer amar u odiar a Sasuke, era mucho más fácil odiarlo...tal vez por eso peleaban todos los días, porque así era más fácil captar la atención del otro sin llegar a malinterpretar nada...

El rubio se recargó sobre el lavabo y dejó escapar otro profundo y largo suspiro. Luego sacó la toalla y se secó el rostro con brusquedad debido a los nervios; la volvió a dejar en su lugar y salió del baño.

Con pasos silenciosos se dirigió al dormitorio del moreno. Le sorprendió ver la puerta entreabierta...'_Debe haberse despertado ya ese teme_.' Pensó el ojiazul. Cuando asomó su mirada dentro dela habitación vio que alguien estaba sentado en la cama, y no era Sasuke.

- _Sakura-Chan_.-

La pelirosa se volteó inmediatamente y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en él con cierta brusquedad. _Naruto casi no podía respirar. _

---

Sakura no pudo apartar la mirada de Naruto, estaba perpleja igual que él. El rubio se quedó parado mirándola tan sólo cinco segundos porque luego huyó rápidamente...Sakura no se inmutó por esto, de hecho se quedó en la misma posición como hipnotizada observando el lugar donde vio al rubio. _¿Qué hacia Naruto en la casa de Sasuke? ¿Por qué la miró con tanto miedo? ... _Su cabeza unió cables velozmente y volteó la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke.

- Sasuke-Kun-

El otro lado de la cama de Sasuke se hallaba desordenado, _como si alguien hubiera dormido allí_...

La pelirosa se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, sin tener cuidado de hacer ruido. Pensó que Naruto no debía estar muy lejos de la casa todavía, tal vez podría alcanzarlo y hacerle las preguntas que no paraban de girar en su cabeza... Bajó la escalera con rapidez, cruzó todo el pasillo y salió de la casa.

---

Sasuke despertó pensando que había dormido una eternidad. Era de mañana y el sol entraba por su ventana en molestos rayos de luz que le daban en pleno rostro..._Se sentía tan bien, tan liviano. _Naruto había dormido con él toda la noche, supuso cuando vió el hueco desordenado al lado suyo... probablemente debía estar en el comedor desayunando con Deidara e Itachi en ese momento. Se sentía tan idiota; tenía al rubio a su lado a cada instante y siempre perdía la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía pero es que _no podía_, simplemente _no podía_.

Escuchó unos pasos rápidos que subían la escalera, su puerta se abrió de un azote y Deidara entró sonriente con una bandeja en las manos que parecía ser su desayuno.

- Buenos días, Sasuke-Kun! -

- Ya te dije que no me gusta que 'entren' sin tocar.- Gruñó Sasuke, mientras Deidara cerraba las cortinas y decía algo sobre 'morir de insolación' sin prestar atención a lo que él decía. El rubio lo miró con una sonrisa enorme, estiró el brazo _peligrosamente_ y agarró la mejilla de Sasuke, peñiscandola.

- Buub buub ¿Sasuke-Kun se pone de mal humor si no despierta con Naruto-Kun? -

- Agggghhh...suéltame.- Sasuke apartó la mano del rubio y se masajeó la mejilla con expresión de dolor.- Estás igual que mi hermano..._desquiciado_.-

- Jeje, ¿Y Naruto-Kun? ¿Dónde está? - Sasuke miró al rubio con las cejas arquedas, ¿que Naruto no estaba abajo? - Buuu yo le había traido un poco de postre de banana...y esperaba a que jugaramos _Twister _mas rato...-

- ¿No está abajo? -

- Nop, ni yo ni Itachi-San lo hemos visto...pensabamos que estaba aquí todavía...-

Sasuke pensó que el rubio se había ido a su casa, era lo más obvio. Pero esa posibilidad lo dejaba preocupado, presentía que algo no andaba bien.

- Voy a buscarlo.-

- ¡¡Eehhh...espera Sasuke-Kun!! Tu desayu...- Deidara quedó con el tazón de su postre favorito en las manos, lo miró con cierta tristeza y...- Se lo guardaré a Itachi-San!! Nyaaa...-

**Continuará...**

Mmmm... aquí está! Por fin!!

Pues la verdad la última parte del capítulo fue algo apresurada... Es que tenía ganas de terminarlo ya XD me estaba cabreando...Como sea, no he avanzado mucho en la historia...así que espero que no les desepccione mucho este capítulo :) en el próximo pasarán más cosas...lo juro xD ... Y a aquellas que extrañaron a Itachi (no salió:( soy mala, si yo lo amoo) en el prox. saldrá XD

Y como no, agradecerle a todos los que me dejaron un review por el 3er capítulo! **Kmiloncia**, **Xxkao-chanxX**, **Sui357**, **kryn**, **SkittySk**, **AGHATA YAMI MALFOY-POTTER**, **viki2511**, **Shi Uboshita**, **katac** y a **Aya** ... muchas gracias por sus reviews!!! Sus comentarios impulsan a mi inspiración (jaa ke cursii XD)...

Perdón por la tardanza nuevamente! (XD tienen permiso para amenazarme si quieren jajaja)

Buenu, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!

_S a l u d o s_

att. Reverie


End file.
